folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Faery Photo 1
Find out about Fiona and the secret of her Faery Photo. (Netherworld Core) (background) Fiona's visit to the village and a strange photo that pictures a Faery are related, but how? This quest is unlocked in the Origin of Belgae Pack. It is available to Ellen/Keats during the day/night by speaking with Pub Landlord/Ganconer. * The Pub Master tells Ellen of a young girl (Fiona) that recently arrived, who seems to be brooding over something. He asks Ellen to check on her. (But not before Ellen teases him about how kind he is.) * Leaving the pub, Ellen finds a photo on the ground. The shocking thing is that it captures the picture of a Netherworld Faery! * That's when Fiona arrives, revealing that the photo belongs to her. She claims her father took the picture when he last visited the village. She also said that her father always chased the supernatural before he disappeared. With his camera, Fiona hopes to find father's whereabouts. Ellen offers to help, asking to borrow the photo. * Ellen shows the photo to Bogle. He identifies the Faery in the picture as Crula. Ellen wishes to speak to Crula, but due to a recent crime that he committed, he is on his way to the Netherworld Core. * A Faery tells Ellen that Crula was about to confront Gladiolus, but his underlings are blocking his efforts; 1 armored warrior, and 3 skeletons, each with their own special abilities. * After defeating these Folks, Ellen sees a Faery encountering Gladiolus, talking about revenge. She instantly realizes that it is Crula, and offers to help him. * After Ellen defeats Gladiolus, she shows Crula the photo. He recalls the time when a photographer came to the Netherworld, and became friends with him. He reveals that Fiona's father's name is Downe. Apparently, Gladiolus forced Downe to stay in the Netherworld for so long, assumably killing him. When Crula states that there is another Folk that is responsible for Downe's fate, Ellen offers to help. * At the pub, Ellen asks Keats if he knew Downe. Coincidentally, Downe worked for UNKNOWN REALMS magazine, and he was a higher up of Keats. It was Downe that wrote the article on Doolin that Keats referenced off of. Remarking that he might learn more about the magazine's history, Keats agrees to help Crula. Help The Faery in the photo is on his way through the Core, hunting for Gladiolus. However, Gladiolus is protected by a variety of folks in each area. In each area, you will face one of four Folks; One Agapanthus, three Baogbolcs. Each area requires a different approach. You need to use a Folk that is as harmful as possible to the key Folk, while not injuring the others. At the same time, you need to disable the other folks long enough to complete the absorption. In the area with Fachan, Muscari and Agapanthus, it is useful to trap the Frachan and Muscari on the opposite side of the rocks near the entrance. (They aren't smart enough to run around; They try to run directly at you.) Then attack Agapanthus on his own. When fighting Gladiolus,you need not take his id. It would be a hassle to, with the other bomb-like Folks charging at you. Just attack with all of your might. Quest Award -- Acquired Ruby x1! Category:Quests